L'espion et la chanson
by Para-San
Summary: Il y a une taupe à NG qui envoit sur Internet les chansons des Nittle Grasper et des Bad Luck. Des scientifiques américains modifient les chansons japonaises... et Shyichi et Ryuichi se font enlevés !


Note de l'auteure: J'ai créée cette fic pour inaugurer mon forum RPG Gravi World. Jusqu'à maintenant, il y a 4 personnages de pris, soit Sakano, K, Tohma et Ryuichi. Si vous êtes intéressés, je laisse l'adresse sur mon profil !

--

**L'espion et la chanson**

Ce jour-là, Shuichi fut très heureux de voir Sakuma Ryuichi entrer dans la salle d'enregistrement.

-Na no da, Shuichiiiiii ! lança le chanteur brun.

-Ryu-chan !

-Bon, faisons une pause… fit K, découragé. Avec Ryuichi qui vient d'arriver, on arrivera jamais à finir le disque.

Ryuichi et Shuichi se mirent à parler avec entrain, le brun mordillant l'oreille de son Kumagoro. Hiro et Suguru faisaient les derniers arrangements musicaux.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Sakano, fit K.

-Je me demande à quoi ça sert de continuer…

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Vous êtes pourtant au courrant, K ! Il y a une taupe à NG !

-Une taupe ?

-Oui ! Quelqu'un met la main sur les chansons de Bad Luck et de Nittle Grasper afin de les mettre sur Internet, avant même la sortie de l'album ! Avant même que les albums ne soient finis, en fait ! Les chansons sont mises une par une ! Cela fait baisser considérablement les ventes ! Le patron s'inquiète !

Les yeux de K se mirent à lancer des éclairs et il chargea son arme.

-Je vais monter la garde à NG, et trouver ce fichu voleur !!! Ce n'est pas vrai que nos poulain vont travailler pour rien ! Take care, voleur !

Le lendemain, pourtant, il n'avait attraper personne...

-Il était trop loin, je n'ai pas pu l'attraper ! J'ai à peine entrevue une silhouette…

Et le même scénario se produisit, nuit après nuit…

* * *

Bad Luck travaillait avec ardeur afin de boucler leur nouvel album quand la sonette d'alarme se fit entendre. Sakano, Hiro et Suguru se dépêchèrent de courir vers la sortie, mais K attrapa Shuichi par un bras.

-Suis-moi ! Il y a un chemin pour sortir d'ici plus rapidement !

-Mais… Hiro…

-Espérons qu'il ait de la chance !

Shuichi suivit son manager, et se retrouva effectivement dehors. La camionnette de K n'était pas très loin.

-Vite, monte !

Sans se poser de question, Shuichi monta, voyant NG entourée d'homme habillés en noir, et armés… Il trouva Ryuichi endormi sur la banquette arrière, et sursauta.

-Ryuichi ?? Ryuichi !!!!

-Il dort, ne t'inquiète pas, fit K. Et tu iras bientôt le rejoindre.

La vitre séparant la banquette arrière de celle avant se leva, et un gaz sortit d'un trou pratiqué sur le côté de la portière. Shuichi se mit à tousser, avant de finalement s'endormir sur le dos de Ryuichi.

K conduisit sa camionnette jusqu'à un grand champ, en périphérie de Tokyo, où attendait un hélicoptère. Le pilote descendit et l'aida à monter les deux chanteurs à bord.

* * *

Shuichi s'éveilla pour voir qu'il était dans une salle fermée. Ryuichi était à côté de lui.

-Ryuichi ! Ryu-chan ! Réveille ! On est dans la mouisse !

Ryuichi s'éveilla, et éclata en sanglots en voyant qu'il n'avait pas son Kumagoro.

La porte s'ouvrit sur K, et Shuichi lui sauta dessus.

-K !! Mais on est où !!! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!?

-Vous avez été enlevés.

Shuichi recula, alors que Ryuichi cessait de pleurer.

-K-chan ? demanda Ryuichi d'une petite voix.

-J'ai été approché par le président des USA afin de ramener Ryuichi Sakuma au pays. Comme il se passionne depuis peu pour Bad Luck, je me suis dis que tant qu'à faire, je pouvais bien ramener Shuichi aussi… Et le président Bush a l'air d'apprécier mon initiative.

-La taupe… C'était vous !

-En effet.

Un homme entra dans la pièce et se plaça près de K.

-Vous avez fait un excellent travail, Mr K. Je savais que c'était une bonne idée que de faire affaire à vous.

-Thanks, président.

-Mr K est effectivement cette taupe qui nous envoyait les chansons des Nittle Grasper et des Bad Luck dès leurs créations…

-Mais… Pourquoi, K… Seguchi-san avait confiance en vous ! cria Shuichi.

-Yes, but… Je dois ma fidélité à mon président, avant tout.

-Vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez, jeunes hommes… fit Bush avec un mauvais sourire. Nos scientifiques sont présentement en train de modifier vos chansons afin d'y glisser des messages subliminaux derrière vos voix. Vous serez les deux chanteurs qui convaincront toutes les États-Unies d'attaquer !

-Naoooonnnnn !!!! On ne veut pas !!!!!! cria Ryuichi. Je veux voir Tohma !!!! Je veux voir Noriko !!!! Je veux mon Kumagoro !!!!!

-Ce sale lapin ? Je l'ai jeté, fit K.

Pétrifié, Ryuichi cessa de bouger.

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? demanda Bush. La moitié de mes concitoyens refusent d'attaquer l'Afghanistan ! L'empire Américain n'a d'autre moyen de s'enrichir que de faire la guerre ! Vos minables petites chansons, en devant populaire et en se faisant entendre, convaincront la moitié réticente du bienfait de notre action ! Et les États-Unies deviendront la première puissance mondiale !

-Vous l'avez fait… hein ? Vous avez déjà modifier de nos chansons ? demanda Ryuichi, les lèvres tremblantes.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire ça ? demanda Bush.

-K-san… Vous avez testé sur lui vos chansons, hein ? Vous l'avez convaincu comme ça de nous trahir ? Il n'aurait jamais fais ça, avant ! Je connais K depuis des années ! Il ne nous aurait jamais trahis ! Vous lui avez fais un lavage de cerveau avec vos inventions idiotes !

Bush eut un sourire mauvais.

-Vous êtes plus intelligent que nous ne pensions, Sakuma Ryuichi… En effet, vos chansons modifiées ont été testées sur lui.

-Rendez-nous le vrai K ! s'écria Shuichi.

-Si cela peut vous faire plaisir… ricanna le président.

Il enleva un écouteur de l'oreille de K, puis quitta la salle en riant, après avoir enlevé son fusil au manager. K s'était écroulé, et cela avait prit quelque instant avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, surtout que Ryuichi était agrippé à son cou.

-K ? T'es bien notre K à nous ? ne cessait-il pas de demander.

-Ryu… Tu vas l'étouffer… fit Shuichi.

-T'es notre K ? Celui qui me protégeait des fans fous ? Celui qui me bordait et me chantait une berceuse ? Qui donnait aussi un bisou à Kumagoro avant d'aller faire dodo ? T'es bien notre K à nous ? sanglota le chanteur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? fit l'Américain en reprenant ses esprits.

-Tout vas bien, K ? demanda Shuichi.

-Ouais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Vous nous avez enlever pour nous livrer à Bush…

K fronça les sourcils, puis se frappa la tête.

-Damn it ! Il s'est servit de moi ! Ne bougez pas, les petits gars ! Tonton K va vous sortir d'ici !

-Il vous a prit votre fusil, K.

Le blond regarda le chanteur aux cheveux roses, amusé.

-Tu crois que c'est ma seule arme ?

K retira ses bottes, et des couteaux tombèrent par terre. Il retira ensuite son pantalon(Nd/a: Bavez pas trop, les filles...), et les deux chanteurs purent voir de nombreuses armes à feu attachées avec des ganses noires. Il retira plusieurs armes de leurs supports, remis son pantalon, ses bottes, et sortit de sous sa chemise plusieurs sacs de balles.

-Avec ça, on devrait être correct pour sortir d'ici !

-Mais… Vous ne passez pas au détecteur de métal, vous ?

-Bah… Je passe mon temps à me promener avec une arme à la main… Ils pensent que j'ai juste celle-là… Et puis, comme j'étais sous ces cochonneries de messages… J'aurais pas tiré sur le président, alors… Il faut maintenant trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici…

-Je sais, je sais ! s'exclama Ryuichi en sautant.

-Oui, Ryu ?

Le chanteur brun murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de K, qui le regarda gravement.

-Tu seras capable ?

-Oui oui oui ! s'exclama t'il.

Puis, il se mit à tousser, et à tousser, portant ses mains à sa gorge.

-Merde… Ryuichi !!!! A L'AIDE !!! SAKUMA RYUICHI EST EN TRAIN DE S'ÉTOUFFER !!!!!

Le président Bush entra avec ses conseillers pour voir ce qui se passait. Le manager pointa deux armes sur la tête de son président, une de chaque côté.

-Vous nous laissez quitter le pays, et on vous laisse en vie.

-Ryu ? demanda Shuishi.

-Je sais bien jouer la comédie, na no da !

Un avion fut bientôt préparé, et K s'installa derrière le pilote, tenant toujours en joue le président.

Malgré la durée du voyage, les deux bras de K tinrent Bush en joue, sans jamais faiblir.

Le Japon fut enfin en vue, et ils se posèrent sur la piste d'atterrissage. K se leva, tenant toujours en joue le président. Il fit descendre les deux chanteurs, descendit lui-même de l'avion, et recula de deux pas, le fusil toujours sur la tête de Bush. Shuichi referma la porte aussitôt, et ils coururent jusqu'à l'immeuble le plus proche, donc à deux pas. L'avion décolla, et les deux chanteurs ainsi que K purent soupirer enfin.

-K-san… Ça va aller, vos bras ? demanda Shuichi.

-Mmm… Je vais éviter de m'en servir quelques jours… J'ai des raideurs…

Ils réussirent à rejoindre la NG Production… mais K se fit saisir par les membres de la sécurité de la compagnie.

-Arrêtez ! cria Ryuichi. C'était pas sa faute ! C'était le méchant président ! C'est lui qui a rendu K maboule ! Faites pas mal à K ! Il nous a sauvé !

Et Ryuichi refusa de lâcher le cou de K jusqu'à ce que Seguchi Tohma, ayant entendu toute l'histoire de Shuichi et de Ryuichi, demande à ce qu'on libère son employé. Après vérification médicale, il n'y avait plus aucun implant en lui.

Il fut donc relâché et jugé innocent par son employeur.

Cependant, aux États-Unies, les chansons modifiées des Nittle Grasper et des Bad Luck se firent entendre.

Et l'Afghanistan se fit envahir par les soldats Américains.

--

C'est un gros délire, désolée... N'oubliez pas de venir voir Gravi World, mon forum RPG !


End file.
